


Deep In The Closet

by OiksDio



Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Closet Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio
Summary: Daichi and Sugawara decide to get freaky in a closet, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193447
Kudos: 56





	Deep In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for an Instagram AU (@haioi.au) so if you want context (knowing why they're in a band, etc.) then you should read it ! As such, this was also originally written in notes therefore the format is a tad bit odd for AO3. Enjoy :)

Band practice had just ended. Kageyama out his microphone away and Hinata his guitar. It was calm out, practice had gone with minimal yelling from Ukai which was always a plus.

Daichi was minding his business when he felt a small gap on his shoulder, Sugawara behind him with his hands behind his back.

“Yes?” Daichi asked his boyfriend.

“Come on, I have something I want to show you!”

“Suga, we need to help clean up-“

“Please?” he said with pouty lips, Daichi blushed and grabbed Suga’s wrist, pulling them out of the room and yelling something to Ukai before going.

Once in the hallway, Suga took the lead and brought Daichi into a closet, Daichi making sounds of protest, already knowing what Suga wanted from him.

“Suga, we cant, it’s still school hours and we can be caught.”

“But Daichi, I’m horny~”

“Can’t you wait till we get back to our dorm room?” the brunette crossed his arms, Suga was leaning against him attempting to nip at his neck.

“No, I’m horny now~” Suga began to fut against Daichi’s leg, he could feel the male’s hardness and he softly moaned into his ear.

“Suga, we cant-“

“Please, daddy?” Suga whined, looking Daichi straight in the eyes with his lips softly parted. The blood went straight to Daichi’s member at the words, sighing heavily as he smashed his lips onto Suga’s. Suga let out a happy moan when Daichi’s tongue slipped into his mouth, the muscles tangling together all hot and wet.

Daichi grunted when Suga grinded their hard-ons together, deepening the kiss so that his tongue was practically down his boyfriend’s throat. Suga’s soft lips felt like heaven against his rough ones.

While making out, a stray hand came and palmed against Daichi’s clothed member, Daichi shuttered but let Suga continue, doing his own gripping as he squeezed his boyfriend’s against his large hands.

“Hm, you’re so hard,” Suga giggled when they broke from the kiss, fingers nimbly working at Daichi’s pant zipper.

“And your mouth is so wet, baby. Want to wrap it around my cock for me?”

“When have I not wanted to suck you off?” Suga teased, dropping down on his knees and fully unzipping Daichi’s pants. Daichi places his hands on Suga’s head when the male mouthed at his underwear right where his cock was straining against.

Suga carefully pulled Daichi’s underwear off, his thick cock coming up and slapping against Suga’s face, the singer smirking as it did so. His long delicate fingers traced Daichi’s length, coming to a stop at the base and wrapping his hand around it, tugging it up and down. Daichi groaned at Suga’s pace, eagerly waiting for his boyfriend to start working with his mouth rather than his hand.

“Baby, please,” Daichi strained, “use your mouth.”

“Aw~ I thought you liked my hand jobs?”

“I do, but my cock stuffed down your throat as you beg me to face fuck you sound really good right about now,” Daichi took notice how Suga flushed at his words.

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” Suga’s hand came to a stop.

He started by trailing his tongue from top to base, stuffing his face into Daichi’s balls and licking around them. Now trailing from base to tip, he widened his mouth, ready to take Daichi in.

Suga leans his head into Daichi’s cock, the thick mass coming down his throat and only coming to a stop once his nose was on par with Daichi’s pubic hair, Daichi’s hands moved around in Suga’s silver hair. The cute moan coming from Suga vibrated against his cock. The male started bobbing his head up and down slowly, his mouth catching against the top and coming down each time. The wetness caved Daichi in, groaning and moans coming from both of them.

Suga popped off the top before Daichi could finish. “You ready to face fuck me now?”

Daichi smirked, sliding his cock back against Suga’s lips as the male opened wide. Daichi’s cock sat perfectly against his throat when he started to thrust his cock down Suga’s throat rather forcefully. He didn’t even notice when Suga had pulled his own pants down and had started jerking off as Daichi’s cock invaded his mouth.

Suga’s moans were muffled, and Daichi didn’t even have to ask Suga where he wanted him to cum cause he already knew the male loved a load of cum spurted on his face. Daichi pulled his member out of Suga’s mouth and tugged it a few times, his cum splattered against Suga’s pale skin, sitting there when Suga finished himself off as well.

Both were panting, Suga licking around his lips where he could reach the cum, Daichi laughed and helped him, tongue lapping on Suga’s face till their collective efforts left Suga as clean as Sakusa would have wanted him to be.

“So, big boy, you wanna get in my ass already?” Suga gave a seductive smile.

“I have to stretch you out first.”

“Come on, you know how well I can game big dick. Or is daddy scared of hurting his baby?”

Daichi growled and took Suga’s has in his hand, bringing their faces close together as he could feel Suga’s soft breath against his face.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it, pretty boy.”

Daichi wasted no time in bending Suga over, the ashen haired male’s hands placed on a random rack in the closet as Daichi swiftly pulled his hands and underwear all the way down.

“Look, babe,” Daichi cooed, “your hole is so cute. Bet it’s waiting eagerly to have my cock in it.”

“Of course it is,” Suga replied, shaking his ass a little, “so why don’t you grant its wish?”

Daichi chuckled and spread Suga’s ass cheeks like his palms. Suga’s hope twitched when Daichi blew a puff of hot air onto it. Since Suga didn’t want any prep, Daichi took his cock into his hands and popped open the lube cap that Suga always had on him. He lathered his dick in lube.

“Hurry up!” Suga whined, Daichi gave a light smack to his ass as a warning. Once his dick was fully coated, he placed it over Suga’s hole, teasingly rubbing it against the entrance.

“Oh~” Suga softly moaned. “Please, daddy, no more teasing!”

“I remember saying that last week when you gave me that hand job under the table but you didn’t stop then now did you?”

“N-No, but that’s different!”

“It really isn’t, baby. Now apologize to your daddy,” he continued rubbing his length against his boyfriend’s hole.

“I’m sorry, daddy. Now please shove your cock in me and fuck me so good I won’t be able to walk!” Suga begged Daichi.

Daichi smirked at his boyfriend's words, plunging deep into the male’s hole in one go. Daichi groaned as Suga clenched against him, Suga moaning feeling the thick length scrape against his walls.

“A-Ah! Oh my god, d-daddy you’re so fucking big!” Suga moaned out.

“And you’re so tight, baby. Are you sure you didn’t need prep?” Daichi pinched on of Suga’s nipple, the shorter of the two flinched to the touch.

“N-No, I’m fine! Please move!” Suga wiggled his ass to get some pleasure, Daichi grabbed his hips and stopped his movements, starting movements of his own.

He pulled out till only the tip was in and then thrust his hips back into the back of Suga’s thighs. A loud slapping sound came as the contact happened, Suga moaning aloud at his insides being filled to the brim with Daichi’s cock.

He thrust in and out, Suga’s moans getting louder and louder and Daichi moved faster. Hands still digging into Suga’s hips, he slammed his length back and forth as he fucked Suga from behind.

“You like my cock? Cause I love how your hole keeps sucking me in every time I thrust,” Daichi pulled at Suga’s hair, thrusts faster than ever.

“Mmmm~” Suga moaned, “I love your cock, daddy. P-Please, fuck me harder!”

Daichi groaned, picking up the pace. His balls slapped against Suga, his member getting clenched into Suga’s tight heat, his walls wanted to keep Daichi’s cock as deep inside him as possible.

The top stopped his thrusts once he was as deep inside Suga as possible, grinding his member harshly into the male’s prostate. Suga cried out and shook his ass some more, begging and wreathing at Daichi to stop grinding and continue at his thrusts.

“You got it, baby~” he slammed back into him.

Squelching, wet sounds filled the closet. Suga didn’t even care how loud his moans were, Daichi’s large cock moving alongside his walls, hand going to wrap around his own hard member.

“Hnnnn, Dai-Daddy I love you so much!” Suga looked behind him to Daichi who was still thrusting into his from behind. Suga’s legs were ready to give out on him.

“Daddy loves you too, my prince.”

It was hot, it was intimate, it was intense. They were lost in the moment, not even hearing the footsteps that made it down the hallway. Yachi walked down the hall, hearing weird noises come from the closet.

She began to get worried that someone was hurt in there, dashing towards to closet and turning the handle. She was brought with the sight of Daichi and Suga. Daichi’s cock was buried deep inside of Suga’s hole, one hand on his hips and the other tugging at his boyfriends member. Suga was bent over and moaning at the harsh thrusts inside of him.

Yachi squeaked and tumbled backwards, the two lovebirds turned to look at the small girl and sweatdropped. Daichi didn’t move outside of Suga, the warmth keeping him locked in.

“Could you... maybe close the door? Suga asked awkwardly. The girl nodded and quickly close the door, she ran away until who she later knew as Kiyoko Shimizu, but that was a different story.

“Keep going,” Suga let out a harsh breath, Daichi sighed before thrusting into his boyfriend again, keen on finishing his load deep inside of the male.

“Fuck! Daddy, I’m so close!” Suga screamed when Daichi’s hand fastened around his member.

“Me too,” Daichi groaned, Suga’s ass looked incredible in the lighting.

“Cum inside me! I wanna feel your seed deep inside my walls,” Suga bucked into Daichi’s thrust.

He sped up for the last few thrusts, Suga had come all over his hand, the white substance dripping out thinly. Daichi was next, member deep in Suga he let out thick ropes of cum deep into the wall’s walls, Suga moaned loudly at the feel, loving the way Daichi bit into his shoulder as he finished off.

He stayed there inside of Suga for awhile, both catching their breaths before Daichi pulled out. He admired the way his cum dropped out of Suga’s ass and down his thighs, the white substance barely noticeable against his pale flesh.

The bite mark stood out, it was Daichi’s way of claiming his boyfriend and he knew Suga loved being marked down to the bone by Daichi. Suga langes and stuck two fingers into his hole to scrape the cum out of him, Daichi was trying his hardest not to get a hard-on at the sight.

Once Suga had finished cleaning himself off, the two had gotten fully clothed.

“What are we going to do about that girl?” Suga asked, remembering her fear-stricken face.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine so long as she doesn’t tell anyone,” Daichi sighed.

Suga giggled. “You’re right. Why would she go around telling people who hard you fucked me in the closet, huh?”

“Sometimes you’re too horny for your own good.”

“At least I don’t get turned on when people fall my daddy,” Suga smirked, he dashed out of the closet, Daichi hit on his trails. He reached the male and warped his arms around Suga’s waist, immediately going in for a tickle attack.

Suga squirmed at the tickle. Daichi stopped eventually and the two looked at each other in the eyes before going in for a soft kiss. Suga broke it off and looked at Daichi. “We should do that more often, it was hot.”

“We are not fucking around campus anymore,” Daichi said sternly.

“That’s what you said last time after we fucked in the science lab.”

“Please don’t ever bring that up again.”


End file.
